1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to test sockets for electronic modules and, more particularly, to a test socket for a ball grid array electronic module.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
The continued desire of consumers for ever smaller electronic device has spurred increased miniaturization of electronic components. In response, manufacturers have been driven to add more and more components into smaller integrated electronic packages or modules. One such module is the xe2x80x9cBluetoothxe2x80x9d architecture, system-on-a-chip or xe2x80x9csuper componentxe2x80x9d module developed by Lucent Technologies and Ericsson. The xe2x80x9cBluetoothxe2x80x9d super component module incorporates an entire RF/baseband radio subsystem into a single component. The electronic modules must be tested for purposes of quality assurance (QA) after manufacture, as well as for RandD purposes. QA testing is basic, checking the general operation of the manufactured module such as the existence of open connection or shorts in the module. One example of a conventional test socket for reliability or xe2x80x9cburn-inxe2x80x9d testing of IC chips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,104. This test socket has a base with a positioning plate with contacts slidingly contained therein. An IC chip is placed on the positioning plate, and the socket has a hinged cover which is closed over the chip bringing the chip into contact with the contacts in the positioning plate. Another example of a conventional apparatus for testing ball grid array packaged integrated circuits is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 5,955,888. The apparatus here has a nesting member to hold the integrated circuit (IC). The nesting member is resiliently supported on a printed circuit board. A device handler is placed over the IC, and presses the IC and nesting member down to contact spring loaded pins in the printed circuit board. As can be realized from the above examples, conventional testing sockets have a substantially closed architecture which interferes with an operator""s ability to access components mounted on the tested module. This arrangement is generally suitable for some general reliability testing but does not lend itself to specific fault investigation or RandD testing of the electronic modules. RandD testing is performed on the modules as part of design development and integration of a given module type within the system of a given electronic device. Accordingly, in order to perform RandD testing of a module, operators may have to access individual miniature components on the electronic module. Unimpeded access to the miniature components on electronic modules such as the xe2x80x9cBluetoothxe2x80x9d super component modules is generally not available with conventional test sockets. The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art as will be described in greater detail below.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, an electronic module test assembly is provided. The test assembly comprises a frame, an array of contact pins, and at least one latch. The frame has a recess formed therein for receiving an electronic module. The array of contact pins is anchored to the frame. The contact pins have resiliently depressible terminals forming a resiliently depressible contact array in the recess. The latch is movably mounted to the frame for latching the electronic module to the frame. The latch is movable relative to the frame and engages an outer edge of the electronic module when the electronic module is disposed against the resiliently depressible contact array. The resiliently depressible contact array biases the electronic module against the latch.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, an electronic module test socket is provided. The test socket comprises an insulating frame, at least one contact pin, and at least one latch. The insulating frame has an electronic module receiving recess formed therein. The contact pin is secured to the frame. The contact pin has a resiliently movable contact terminal disposed in the recess. The latch is connected to the frame. The latch is movable relative to the frame for locking an electronic module received in the recess to the frame. When the electronic module is received in the recess, the electronic module resiliently moves the contact terminal effecting contact between the module and contact terminal and allowing the latch to move and engage a top side of the module. This maintains the module in contact with the contact terminal and leaves an access area over the module substantially open for a user to access module components on the top side of the module.
In accordance with a method of the present invention, a method for testing an electronic module is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing a test socket, and inserting an electronic module in the test socket. The test socket is provided with an electronic module receiving recess therein, and an array of spring loaded contact pins having resiliently depressible contact terminals projecting into the recess. The test socket is provided with a movable latch for latching the electronic module in the receiving recess. The electronic module is inserted into the socket through a top opening of the receiving recess. The electronic module is inserted into the receiving recess to resiliently depress the contact terminals so that the latch is allowed to move over the module and engage an outer edge of the module. The latch holds the module against the resiliently depressed contact terminals.